


Поттеры

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, POV Third Person, Present Tense, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Джинни удар хватит.
Relationships: Katie Bell/Harry Potter, Katie Bell/James Sirius Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Поттеры

**Author's Note:**

> Автор просто развлекался. Ему ни капли не стыдно.

Когда распахивается дверь, Кэти вздрагивает. 

— Что-то случилось?

Она сдувает челку со лба и смотрит на него в упор. 

— Джеймс?..

Вместо ответа он делает пару шагов к ней, останавливается и буравит ее взглядом. Возникает ощущение, будто она ему что-то должна. 

Кэти вопросительно выгибает брови. 

Она совершенно точно ничего ему не обещала.

— А если бы я была не одета? 

Чего он там не видел, собственно?..

Кэти еле сдерживается, чтобы не фыркнуть. 

Конечно, он жутко сексуален, когда злится, но явно перегибает. 

Да и какого облезлого Мерлина он все еще молчит?! 

С прорицаниями Кэти никогда не ладила, гадать не собирается. 

Она склоняет голову набок.

Последний шанс, милый. 

Джеймс резко выдыхает и подходит к ней вплотную. 

Он всерьез думает, что ему все позволено? 

— Я жду объяснений, малыш Джейми, — она хищно прищуривается и наблюдает за его реакцией. 

Он порывистый и эмоциональный. Взрывается на раз-два. 

Обычно взрывается — но не сейчас. 

Кэти видит, как в нем бурлят эмоции. Вдвойне удивительно и странно. 

— Не замечал у тебя раньше любви к ролевым играм, тетушка Кэти, — парирует он. 

Она хмыкает. 

Неожиданная метаморфоза весьма будоражит. 

— Я устала, поэтому... 

Он жестко обрывает ее на полуслове. 

— Ты спишь с отцом? 

Кэти пожимает плечами. 

— А я должна перед тобой отчитываться, потому что?.. Стой, не должна. 

— Просто ответь. 

— Тебя это не касается. 

— Ты же мамина подруга. 

Кэти ухмыляется, сокращает и без того минимальное расстояние между ними и легко касается его щеки. 

— То есть с ее сыном мне спать можно, а с бывшим мужем нельзя? — вкрадчиво шепчет она и запускает руку в его волосы. — Двойные стандарты, тебе не кажется? 

У Джеймса сбивается дыхание. 

— Я лучше него, — шипит, глядя ей в глаза. 

— Ты утверждаешь или все-таки спрашиваешь? 

Кэти понимает, что теперь она перегибает, но промолчать выше ее сил. 

Она не любит, когда ее вытаскивают из зоны комфорта, а Джеймс иногда чересчур настойчив. 

С Гарри было куда проще: каждый четко знал границы и не переступал их. 

— Почему ты такая безразличная? 

— А чего ты хочешь? Чтобы кинулась тебя переубеждать? — Кэти усмехается. — Джейми, ты знал, на что шел. 

— Я знал только то, что хочу тебя. 

— У нас был уговор: мы не обсуждаем личную жизнь друг друга, — она наклоняется к нему и прихватывает мочку уха зубами. 

— Я имею право знать, не изменяешь ли ты мне с моим же отцом. 

— А у нас разве отношения? 

Кэти целует его в шею. С удовольствием отмечает, как он сглатывает. 

— Для меня это важно. 

Она вздыхает и отстраняется. 

Разумеется, Джеймс прав, но ему ни к чему знать об их с Гарри интрижке. 

А еще ей ни к чему спать с Джеймсом. 

Кэти закусывает губу. 

По разгорающимся в его взгляде ярости и обиде понятно: он сделал правильные выводы. 

Жаль. 

Джеймс ей нравится. 

Это снова подтверждает правило: чувства только мешают. 

— Значит, придется сделать так, чтобы ты выбрала меня. 

Кэти удивленно приподнимает брови и теряется впервые за долгое время. 

Он собрался ее добиваться? 

— Зачем? — срывается с губ прежде, чем она успевает прикусить язык. 

— Не хочу ни с кем тебя делить, — спокойно — подозрительно спокойно! — отвечает он и притягивает ее к себе. Одну руку опускает на талию, а другой поглаживает шею. — Любимая тетушка Кэти, — выдыхает ей в губы и утягивает в жесткий поцелуй, пока она не успела возразить. 

А Кэти и не хочет. 

Джеймс слишком хорошо — удивительно хорошо! — чувствует ее тело и знает, что ей нужно именно сейчас. 

Он подхватывает ее на руки, в два шага доходит до стола и усаживает Кэти на него. 

Она скрещивает ноги у него за поясницей и жадно целует. 

Джеймс рычит, когда путается в одежде, но так куда интереснее. 

Его поспешность лишь сильнее раззадоривает. 

Он хочет ее и не скрывает этого. 

Разве бывает комплимент искреннее? 

— Мы никуда не опаздываем, — напоминает она. 

Джеймс ворчит что-то себе под нос и с силой сжимает ее грудь. 

От неожиданности Кэти вскрикивает и выгибается. 

— Еще раз так сделаешь...

Джеймс задирает юбку и входит в нее сразу двумя пальцами. 

— Накажешь меня? — хрипло выдыхает он. — Хорошие девочки не ходят без трусиков. 

— Отдамся тебе прямо здесь, — одними губами шепчет она. 

— Не откажусь.

Она цепляется за его плечи, откидывается на стол и утягивает его за собой. 

Джеймс трахает ее рукой, задевает большим пальцем клитор, и Кэти протяжно стонет. 

Она хочет его полностью. 

— Заставь меня кончить, — между поцелуями цедит она.

— А ты хорошо попроси. 

Кэти ощущает, как член прижимается к ее бедру, облизывается. 

— Позволю все, что попросишь. 

Джеймс впивается зубами в ее плечо, другой рукой стягивает брюки и наконец входит в нее. 

Кэти судорожно хватает ртом воздух, закидывает ноги ему на плечи и позволяет войти на всю длину.

Она крепко обнимает его, утыкается в шею, ощущает дрожь по всему телу. Его или ее? 

Какая разница!

Джеймс трахает ее восхитительно, и она готова пообещать ему что угодно, лишь бы не останавливался. 

Она готова душу дьяволу продать, Мерлин и Моргана его подери!

Она готова...

— Джейми... — протяжно стонет она, проваливаясь в темноту. 

— Джейми? — первое, что слышит, когда возвращается в реальность. 

Разумеется, Кэти узнает голос Гарри. 

Она чувствует, как напрягается Джеймс. Он все еще в ней. 

Нет более нелепого способа спалиться. 

Кэти хочет встать — все-таки она взрослая, — но Джеймс заслоняет ее. 

Рыцарь, чтоб его!

— Отец? 

— Ничего не хотите мне объяснить? 

Гарри усмехается, судя по голосу, а Кэти все еще потряхивает после оргазма. 

Она высовывается из-за плеча Джеймса и хмыкает. 

— Кажется, я встречаюсь с твоим сыном. 

— Да неужели? — ухмыляется Гарри. — И как давно? 

— Отец, познакомься с моей девушкой, — серьезно — слишком серьезно! — говорит Джеймс. 

С учетом обстоятельств, при которых их застукали, звучит потрясающе нелепо. И смешно тоже. 

Кэти утыкается ему в грудь, чтобы не засмеяться. 

— А ты похож на меня даже больше, чем я думал, — насмешливо тянет Гарри. — Джинни удар хватит. 

— Прекрасный повод наладить отношения с бывшей, — фыркает Кэти. 

Не будем говорить об этом при детях, едва не добавляет она, но вовремя прикусывает язык.

— Одевайтесь, горе-любовники, — меняет тему тот. — Кэти кричала так, что скоро сюда сбегутся все, кому не лень. 

Гарри выходит, а Кэти может поклясться, что слышит, как он накладывает легкие Запирающие чары. Предусмотрителен, как всегда. 

— Похоже, теперь придется передо мной отчитываться, — подмигивает ей Джеймс. 

Кэти приподнимает брови и лукаво улыбается. 

— Ты же не думаешь, что все так просто? 

— У тетушки Кэти есть свои условия? 

— Нам и впрямь лучше свалить отсюда, малыш Джейми, — она щелкает его по носу. — С остальным разберемся по ходу. 

Кэти понятия не имеет, чем обернется авантюра, в которую она сама же себя втянула. 

Одно она знает наверняка: будет весело. 

С Поттерами по-другому не бывает.


End file.
